Brain Damage
by Pluto's Daughter 14
Summary: What if Katniss was captured by the Capitol instead of Peeta? With their fearless leader broken and murderous they try to continue the rebellion while Peeta try's to make his beloved girl on fire return. But her loyalty to Snow is strong, how much longer can the rebellion continue without it's Mockingjay?


"Come on Catnip, you'll be alright I know you will." Gale murmured as he looked at the black haired beauty in anguish. She had a long, jagged scar that marred her face. It was located on the corner of her mouth and went to her chin and it looked gruesome. Her grey eyes were dull as she looked at Gale emotionlessly while her hands were peacefully in her lap. Her eyes had bags under them and she had burn marks on her arms and legs from constant torturing. She had various amounts of scars on her body making Gale wince. As the two sat in her room on the ship Gale grew more and more desperate. She had grown much thinner from malnourishment, he could start to see her ribs. She was weak and broken mentally, she couldn't process anything as she looked right through Gale, she treated him as if he was a stranger or a lesser being and he despised it.

She stared at him blankly,"I am Katniss Everdeen, darling of the Capitol, and proud supporter of president Snow-"

Gale gritted his teeth and cut her off,"NO!" He snapped,"No you're not! You're our Mockingjay! Our savior, you won two hunger games, and you're going to destroy Snow." He finished the last sentence quietly as he kneeled before her. She sat stiffly on her bed and he noticed her hands moved to her sheets as she clutched them tightly. They had just rescued her today and everyone had been elated...until she tried to kill Peeta. He had to keep his distance since the mere hours they saved her or she'd go mad. No one knew what had happened to the girl on fire, they had a theory that she was brainwashed by the Capitol, it was the most logical hypothesis seeing as she was affected like this.

"I am Katniss Everdeen, victor of the hunger games," She repeated slowly and Gale perked,"proud supporter of Snow, and darling of the Capitol." She said in a monotone,"My objective is to stop the rebellion-" Gale grew frustrated and stood up quickly before stomping out of her room. That was not his best friend in there. She had been replaced by this brainwashed look-alike and he hated it. She was supposed to shoot sarcastic comments at him, lightly joke around with him, and even give him one of her rare smiles.

Their doctor had said that he was giving her a day to sleep before trying to help her mentally. He had helped patch her up as best as he could but he was going to wait before trying to even attempt to jog the girl's dark memories.

"How is she?" Peeta got in his way and the blonde haired boy looked at him pensively. A bitter smile twisted it's way upon Gale's lips, he didn't really like Peeta, the boy's job was to keep Katniss from the Capitol's clutches and he had failed, he also took Katniss from him. As much as Gale wanted to brush aside his resentment for the boy he couldn't. Not when Katniss was in the state she was in.

"How do you think?" He snarled before angrily pushing him aside. Peeta sighed as he watched the hunter stalk away from him and looked longingly at Katniss's door. He knew he screwed up. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go to her. He craved to hold her and apologize and tell her everything would be alright. But he couldn't. Because she had been retrained to kill him and stop the rebellion. Maybe he could take Finnick with him? Restrain her long enough so he could talk to her a little bit? It didn't seem like a bad idea. He ran a hand through his hair, Katniss had finally come to love him, she had kissed him in the games and she had meant it. Now he messed up and she loathed him. Enough to kill.

Not a day went by when he didn't blame himself for letting their fearless leader get captured, in the hands of Snow she had become a dangerous weapon, people had lost their beloved symbol of hope and rebelliousness. He had missed her. Her snippy remarks, pissed off facial expressions, and her smiles. Her smile was amazing. Anytime she directed it towards him he couldn't help but smile back because he knew she was actually happy. She wasn't one to fake happiness for others benefits, she was blunt and brutally honest with everyone, and her rare smiles were enough to make his heart pound faster and his cheeks turn a bright red. Her smile was gorgeous and he loved the ways her eyes brightened and her dimples would proudly reveal themselves. But now she wasn't Katniss anymore and he hated himself for failing her.

She had to escape. She blinked and looked around her room for anything she could use to break her door down. Nothing but a bed and that didn't seem like a very logical thing to do. Her mind was foggy and she inhaled deeply as she slowly stood to her feet. She had to destroy the rebellion, or Snow would get mad at her, and when he did her world became hell. She had to kill the Peeta boy. She did know who he was and she did know that for some reason he was essential to the war. An icon, Snow had told her, not much of a fighter.

That boy that'd had been in here earlier seemed angry with her answers to his simple question. And she was angry that he wouldn't accept them. That's who she was.

Katniss Everdeen, darling of the Capitol, proud supporter of president Snow, and her objective was to destroy the rebellion. Snow wouldn't let her think outside the box. He had trained her mentally and physically to be his perfect soldier. And she was proud of what she had become. She barely ate and was beat on occasion but Snow had told her it was to insure her obedience and that it built character. She couldn't recall very well if she had tried to fight it but once he told her this she took the beatings in silence. She couldn't remember anything other than being loyal to Snow. She slept in a cell and that's when those people had kidnapped her. They took her from her home and it was unacceptable. She was confused and angry, she had rarely heard a word from the boy's mouth earlier. But Mockingjay had stuck out to her. She had heard Snow say that a couple of times.

The door opened and in walked a man. He was muscular and tall, mirth filled his eyes as he smiled warmly at her. His green eyes watched her curiously and he ran a hand through his bronze hair. He had tan skin and strode over confidently to her with a little bounce in his step. He seemed so full of life as he whistled nonchalantly and stared at her as if reading her easily. She quickly sat down again on her bed as she watched him cautiously.

"It's good to see you again Katniss, girl on fire, it's been utterly too long!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. Girl on fire? Did these people know nothing? Anytime someone tried to tell her who she was it was like her mind blanked out and she would absentmindedly say the same sentence over and over again. It was something she couldn't control.

She looked at him stoically,"I am Katniss Everdeen, darling of the Capitol, proud supporter of Snow-"

The boy rested a hand on her shoulder,"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart." He murmured before looking at her with his sad green eyes,"I'm Finnick Odair." She didn't bother looking at him as he slowly sat next to her and when she didn't move he wrapped an arm around her. "So how was your day?" He asked and in response she just continued looking straight ahead.

He sighed,"Come on, I know you're there." He grumbled while giving her a little shake. Katniss finally looked at him and the look in her eyes made him flinch. Her grey eyes held rage, but not the same rage he loved seeing when he provoked her, it was foreign and even more unnerving. It was the glare of a woman who had nothing to lose, the glare of someone who had already lost everything, the glare of a person broken beyond repair. He had seen it before. He just never thought he'd see it on good ole grumpy Katniss. The girl who gave Mockingjay a new definition.

Snow had taught her to be patient. Her taught her to be deceiving and if that meant acting like a broken record than so be it. She just needed to get out of here. She didn't know that she was actually a broken record. She was Snow's pet. Nothing more. But due to countless torturing, rigorous combat training, and breaking her mentally she was none the wiser.

He looked away but didn't take his arm away from her waist,"Someone else is going to come in and you'll need to stay calm okay?" He looked into her eyes again. The glare had intensified immensely and he felt like she was reading him like a book. And any information she discovered would be twisted around and used against him. He hesitantly wrapped his other arm around her and she was soon imprisoned in his arms. But he didn't let to as the door opened.

A gasp escaped her lips, her knees felt weak, and her palms began to sweat at the sight. She saw a blonde demon enter the room and her eyes widened as she began shaking.

_She sat strapped to a metal chair and looked around somewhat nervously. She always hated when she was taught a new lesson. Snow walked in with a torch in his hand and he stood tall and with prestige like always. His white beard had grown out a bit and his cold, blue eyes watched her mercilessly. The fire reflected in his eyes as he cracked a dry smile showing he was here strictly for business as usual. His crisp, pure, white suit was buttoned up neatly and he had but a single rose in his breast pocket. _

_"How are you dear?" He asked as he made his way towards her._

_She responded like always,"Obedient and ready for the lesson." She shifted in her chair as he came closer and squirmed slightly under his gaze._

_"And your combat training? I heard you gave your instructor quite the nosebleed." He mused as he looked into the blazing heat of the flame momentarily before meeting her gaze again. _

_"Yes, he was too slow." She said somewhat timidly and Snow graced her with an amused smile making her relax slightly. _

_"Good." He said with finality in his tone as he gently patted her head. She smiled, she had to make Snow proud, he expected her to be perfect and she would be. She could feel a part of her brain roaring at her. It was screaming about how stupid she was and how she needed to get out of there. But she paid it no mind as the fog slowly began to cover it up again. _

_"Child do you know who Peeta Mellark is?" Snow asked as he looked at her emotionlessly. _

_The fog drifted from her mind slightly and she felt somewhat excited,"Peeta?" She murmured. She liked how his name sounded. Peeta Mellark. _

_Snow noticed her slight elation and shook his head,"Oh Katniss. Always making things so difficult." He grumbled and she frowned. _

_"What have I done?" Her tone was soft with confusion and slight fear. She wet her lips and looked down at her feet that were also strapped to the chair. Anxiety filled her as Snow gave her a disapproving look. _

_"Even when under my control you have this spark of defiance..." He paused,"It's rather refreshing actually. But nonetheless I cannot allow you to have such a trait when around me." His tone became clipped and his eyes narrowed. _

_She lowered her head,"I'm sorry! I didn't realize this." She replied meekly. Her heart was pounding in apprehension of Snow's next move. _

_"Peeta Mellark is the worst human known to man." Snow said coldly and Katniss shook her head. The fog was clearing. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. She could feel her rebellious mind coming unfastened by its shroud of tranquility and obedience. No, Peeta was a good person...he was? She felt unexplainably angered at how Snow spoke of him and she looked up at him with a murderous glint in her eyes. _

_"You're wrong!" She roared and tugged at her binds in fury,"I know you're wrong-" She was backhanded roughly making her head snap to the side. The bitter taste of blood filled her mouth and she wasn't thinking clearly as she spat on him defiantly. _

_Blood bloomed on his white suit leaving a single stain. He froze making Katniss finally realize the mistake she's made. The clouds in her mind covered her brain up again and she shrunk back into her__ knowing she'd be in trouble for this. She opened her mouth to apologize but her words were stuck and her stomach was doing belly flops. _

_He didn't even blink as he slowly touched the blood spot,"Funny thing about rebelliousness Katniss," He spoke in his same clipped tone as he snapped his fingers,"though courageous and valiant it's pointless. It only leads to death." Two peacekeepers walked in and Snow handed one of them the torch. "And that is your lesson today. Peeta Mellark is to be killed at all costs," He paused contemplatively,"Give her some burns," He instructed,"We'll use the shock collar tomorrow." He turned on his heel and didn't bother turning around,"Until tomorrow my dear." _

_She watched him leave and as the peacekeepers stalked closer she closed her eyes. Peeta Mellark is to be killed at all costs. _

She let out a feral scream as she lunged towards him. She was held back by Finnick and she snarled savagely and the blonde looked at her in utter horror. She clawed at Finnick's arm trying to get him to let go but he held her firmly as he sat on the bed.

"Let me go!" She roared as she fought with all her strength to get to Peeta. She could see it now. She would sit on top of him squeezing his neck till it snapped like a popsicle stick. The satisfying crunch she would feel as his eyes stared up at her blankly and his breathing would stop. She would watch in delight as blood would pool out of his mouth and leave a river of red as she grinned triumphantly over his corpse. And Snow would be proud of her. Peeta Mellark was a terrible person, he was causing a rebellion and he had to he stopped. And from what Snow had shown her and told her he had hurt her.

Finnick held her tighter,"No can do sweetheart," He clamped a heavy hand over her mouth,"Now pay attention." Her screams were muffled and she knew it was no use. She had the capability to kill Finnick. But she couldn't in this position, and her constant thrashing would get her nowhere. She calmed slightly but her breathing was still ragged and her eyes still kindled with animosity.

Peeta slowly approached her with an emotion she couldn't decipher within his blue eyes. He put his hands up to his head to show he wasn't going to harm her but it didn't deter her glare.

"Hi Katniss." He whispered as he stopped in front of her and Finnick,"I take it you don't really know who I am?" He murmured softly and she sneered at him in return.

"I know who you are. Peeta Mellark from district twelve, iconic for the rebellion, the symbol of hope. You're a coward,"She spat,"Standing by while others fight for you! You don't lift a finger! Stop the rebellion or I'll kill you!" She snarled as she tried to attack him again. Peeta flinched and Finnick growled as he held on to her tighter.

"Calm down fire girl-" Finnick tenderly hugged her making her freeze. Affection. She couldn't recall the last time she's been hugged. She couldn't decide whether or not she liked it. It made her feel claustrophobic yet at the same time warm.

She stiffened before shaking slightly,"I-If I don't kill you I get punished." She seemed to lose her rage momentarily as fear struck her heart,"You've hurt me a lot." She whispered vaguely and Peeta frowned before stepping closer.

"Katniss-"

Her rage seemed to return as he reached out to touch her face,"I'll kill you!" She shrieked as she struggled in Finnick's grasp again. Peeta stumbled backwards in shock of her sudden mood change and felt a pang of dread and depression strike him. This wasn't the girl he had loved. A mere former shell was in her place and he somewhat despised her now. But he despised himself even more. He did this to her. He ruined everything and caused the woman he loved physical and mental torment. Now she hates him, loves the Capitol, and is broken. He words of his cowardice had hit home for him and he couldn't help but cringe, she made him feel worthless, gutless, and a user. It was terrible. He hated about how much he agreed with her statement, he just didn't really fight, and he felt bad about that.

She was like a savage dog trying to get to her prey as she vigorously fought to break free and kill him.

Finnick struggled as she elbowed him in the gut,"Leave! Peeta she can't take this! Not now! Get out!" He roared, he couldn't hold the thrashing girl much longer. Peeta hesitated as he looked into her vivid, grey eyes once more, he clenched his teeth at the amount of hatred she was shooting at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." He whispered before turning on his heel.

"I hate you! I'll kill you Peeta Mellark I'll kill you!" She roared as he slammed the door shut behind him and stomped away with tears filling his eyes.

Finnick had previously been in a better mood. He got Annie back, his depression of their separation flew out the window, and he felt absolutely elated. And then Peeta asked him to help with Katniss which, as he currently sat with the unstable girl, killed his mood. He let go of her and stood up quickly and before he could comprehend what was going on Katniss delivered a hard punch to the face.

He stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. He was seeing stars and his eye hurt immensely. How could she punch so hard? She grabbed him by his shirt before punching him again and wrapping her skinny fingers around his neck. She squeezed mercilessly making his eyes widened. He let out a gasp before using all her strength and shoving her away. She fell on her butt but was quick to roll onto her feet unfazed. She was seething as she watched him in rage.

He wiped the blood from his lip and let out a dry laugh,"Looks like the beloved inferno has a lot more fire in her than I thought." He slowly brought out his tranquilizing needle,"Don't make me do this sweetheart." She froze,"I'm not someone you want to fight with." He said in a warning tone and the stubborn girl bawled her fists in rage.

"Better lock me up tight then huh? Because we both know it will take a lot more then that to keep me from killing Peeta and die trying to destroy the rebellion." She said stoically as she straightened and looked at him emotionlessly.

Finnick gritted his teeth,"I suppose so." He rushed forward and she surprised him by ducking at the last minute and giving him a sharp elbow to the spine. His back arched and he yelped. She hooked her leg around the back of his knee and grabbed his throat. She pushed downward while at the same time making his knee buckle and he fell to the ground with a hard thump. He felt like he had been given a five star.

But rather than attempting to choke him again she took his shot and brutally stabbed him in his arm. He screamed but it didn't last long as she injected him. His sea green eyes drooped and he glared at her as he tried to fight off the wave of sudden tiredness that hit him like a truck.

She snorted,"This fight would have been far more interesting had I not caught you by surprise." Her intelligent eyes brightened,"You doomed yourself by going to fast, you were impatient and cocky, I expected better." She shrugged before reaching into his pocket for his knife which she retrieved and smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. Snow may not have liked her thinking for herself but he would have loved to see her take down a rebel. She wouldn't slit his throat, oh no, why alert her violent tendencies?

She slid the needle under her bed and tucked her knife away before slipping her hands under Finnick. It took a lot of her strength and she was slightly malnourished but she was able to get him on her bed. He looked peacefully asleep and she smiled to herself as she left her room. Objective, kill Peeta Mellark, destroy the rebellion.

**First attempt at writing a Hunger Games fic. Finnick won't be weak, swear, um review? **


End file.
